


All evil banished

by Smowkie drabbles (Smowkie)



Series: Drabbles [129]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Drabble, Emissary Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 21:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15804912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble for teenwolfdrabbles' words mature, panoramic and banish.





	All evil banished

**Author's Note:**

> I’m on a roll apparently. I did a thing for @teenwolfdrabbles too.
> 
> Prompt words. Month August: mature, week: panoramic, day: banish
> 
> ([on tumblr](http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/177416239437).)

Stiles slowly spun around, a full 360, his arms held out. “I banish all evil from this land.”

Derek rolled his eyes. “I have a feeling that’s not how it works.”

Stiles grinned. “It did when we were five.” He winked, but then his face grew serious as he opened his bag and started to pull out ingredients.

They were older, all grown up, Derek an alpha and Stiles his mate, and, more importantly in that moment, his emissary. Derek watched him perform the ritual, helped when needed, and when it was done Stiles grinned again.

“There, all evil banished.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ♥


End file.
